The goal of this proposal is to facilitate multidisciplinary research in pediatric oncology at Arkansas Children's Hospital (ACH) the pediatric care, teaching and research facility of the University of Arkansas Medical Sciences Campus (UAMSC) and enable participation in Pediatric Oncology Group (POG) research. The specific aims are: 1) To facilitate intellectual exchange between physicians and scientists in multidisciplinary fields at ACH with similar professionals from other Pediatric Oncology Group (POG) institutions. 2) To facilitate participation by ACH professionals in all phases of POG research including design, patient accrual, data collections, data interpretation and scientific presentations. 3) To increase our capabilities as an Autologous Bone Marrow Transplant Center for POG studies. 4) To increase our capabilities to serve as a reference laboratory in the investigations of multiple drug resistance in myelogenous leukemia. 5) To increase our contributions to the neuro-oncology. ACH is the only pediatric hospital in the state and one of the largest in the southwest. This large facility with a large multidisciplinary faculty enable excellence in care and research in childhood malignancies. This proposal is to facilitate interaction with other POG investigators and to permit participation in POG research activities. At ACH there are 3 areas of rapidly developing research and expertise: 1 - Ablative therapy with marrow rescue in childhood malignancies 2 -Myeloid cell biology, 3 - Neuro-oncology cell biology research. This proposal will facilitate the exchange of scientific data and expertise from these developing areas with appropriate committees and protocols in POG.